Hei x Yin: Hold My Hand
by IshvalanBlood
Summary: My very first attempt at writing a one shot fan fiction. Just a short Hei and Yin pairing, Assume Yin is NOT blind in this! Let me know how i did! Please R and R


Hei x Yin: Hold my Hand

Hei and Yin were still on the run from the syndicate, hiding out in a remote hotel on a tropical island. Hei's goal was to keep her safe no matter what, after the events within the gate, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. After checking in, Hei took Yin's hand and led her to the room they were assigned. Hei attempted to grab the door knob with his right hand, but something was holding him back, he realized that Yin was still gripping his hand tightly, "Yin?" Yin looked up, Hei continued, "You need to let go of my hand so I can open the door" Yin looked back down, "Sorry, Hei, I like holding your hand" Yin removed her hand from Hei's and he wondered if he had upset her somehow, he knew that she was undergoing changes since the events inside the gate, she was becoming more, well, human. "Hei" Yin's soft voice broke him out of his thoughts, as he opened the door and checked it for bugs planted by the Syndicate, you can never be too careful. Yin sat down on the bed closest to the window and played with her feet, Hei lay down on the other bed, "Yin, I saw a buffet when we were coming in, we should grab something to eat later" Yin nodded in agreement, "That sounds good, Hei." With that Hei took a quick nap while Yin watched him, she had always admired Hei for always protecting her, but she was still getting used to the feelings she had for him now.

When Hei woke up he took a shower, something he had not done for a long time, "Yin is all I have left, I can't let anything bad happen to her" he said as he turned off the water and put on a white button down shirt and blue jeans, he came out of the bathroom to see Yin standing on the balcony, Hei approached from behind, "Yin, are you ok?" Yin turned around to see Hei with a concerned look on his face. "I am fine, Hei, I just like the view is all" she pointed out beyond the balcony, the sun was just setting beneath the clouds, Hei couldn't help but agree with Yin, "The scenery is nice isn't it" Yin nodded and tried to force a smile, but failed to do so. "Come on, Yin, we need to keep our strength up in case the Syndicate finds us" Hei grabbed Yin's hand and led her down to the buffet, Yin once again had trouble letting Hei's hand go but managed it. Hei came to the table with two full plates of food, yin had a bowl of salad in her hands, the both of them began to eat, when Hei stopped and stared out into the distance. Noticing he was troubled about something, Yin placed her right hand over Hei's left, which lay flat on the table. Hei was knocked out of his thoughts and looked deep into Yin's eyes, "The dolls really are evolving, aren't they?" Hei said softly, yin did not speak, she just held Hei's hand tightly, not wanting to let it go. She finally found the words, "Hei, whenever you hold my hand I always feel safe, you looked troubled, but I have faith in you, no matter who comes after us, I know you will protect me" Hei was shocked, Yin had never talked this much in one breath before.

After they ate dinner, Hei and Yin headed back to the room, once there Hei lay down on his bed and Yin did the same. Hei was having a bad dream, he was surrounded by men wearing red coats and he was breathing heavily. One of the men had Yin by the throat and was about to kill her, Hei tried to get up but was punched in the stomach and collapsed again, all he could do was watch helplessly as Yin was killed in front of his eyes. Hei was in shock, this had to be a dream, then he heard a familiar monotone voice, "Listen kid, if I was you, I would ditch that doll and escape with my own life" Hei couldn't believe who was speaking, "Huang?" he asked as the figure took shape, "It's been too long, kid" Huang said as he continued smoking his cigarette. "Like I said Hei, Yin is pretty much dead weight at this point, no reason to keep her around" Hei snapped, "You're wrong!" Huang looked puzzled, "So then kid, can you give a good reason why Yin is worth carrying around?" Hei thought and knew what his mind was trying to tell him, "Because I love her, Huang" he said simply, Huang smirked, "I knew there was a bigger reason than just to help a friend" Hei was still thinking about what he had said, "That's it" he thought, "I really do love her" Hei was content with his feelings for the first time since she worked with Amber back in Brazil. Huang interrupted his thought, "Hey, kid, make sure you take care of her then, good luck" with that the short old man disappeared and the dream ended. Morning came and Yin was standing at the foot of Hei's bed wearing different clothes than yesterday, "Did she, pick out an outfit?" Hei wondered to himself, amazed. He got out of the bed and suddenly Yin walked over and pulled him into an embrace, Hei was too shocked to hug back, "Hei, I had a dream that you left me alone" Hei went wide eyed, he recovered from his shock and hugged her back, yin rested her head on his chest, "Yin, I will never leave you, and I swear we will make it through this together" Yin lifted her head, "How can I know that for sure, Hei?" Hei leaned down and kissed her on the lips, passionately, "That's how" he simply said, For the first time since she became a doll, Yin smiled without the use of her fingers, this made Hei smile lightly as well. "I love you, Hei" Yin finally said as she rested her head on his chest again, still holding him in a loving embrace, "I love you too, Yin, and I always will" Hei kissed the top of her head. The two of them remained like that for an hour, finally claiming the peace they both deserved.


End file.
